characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Miku Sora
Powers and Abilties Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Even as a young girl just out of Junior High, Miku Sora was noted to have absolutely phenomenal reflexes, being the event she scored the highest in during physical education evaluations in her previous school. As a result, Miku is considered to be exceptionally good at dodgeball for a girl without a Quirk that directly improves her chances of winning the game, as her body is capable of quickly and accurately reacting to stimuli in her surrounding environment. Miku has demonstrated the ability to react to things that her eyes themselves are incapable of perceiving due to her body reacting to the other stimuli that came along with such a movement, catch flies and mosquitoes in mid air, and utilize her amazing reflexes to move fluidly in combat should she need to be. It also allows her to react more quickly to things most would consider a surprise attack, narrowly evading it in time to leave an opponent slightly groggy and then counter. Miku's reflexes are something she has developed over her life, avoiding traps set up by those who wished to bully the young girl out of jealousy for her junior high modeling career and her "irritating" kindness, as well as something developed to go along with strict parenting style of her foster father. *'Enhanced Agility: Miku Sora is incredibly agile and is also remarkable adept in the fields of gymnastics and acrobatics, casually integrating this into her fighting style as a prospective student of U.A. Miku is capable of doing handstands and several flips simultaneously. In fact, Miku can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort, demonstrating amazing balance, co-ordination, and reflexes. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. *'Enhanced Endurance:'Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Users can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time. They can hold their breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Quirk Overcast '''Overcast is a unique Emitter-type Quirk that grants Miku the ability to freely generate and manipulate clouds from any part of her body at her slightest whim, up to and including her hair, nails, mouth, or internal portions of her body at will, emitting clouds within her body to cushion her own body from shock. Miku is known to be able to manipulate the nature of her clouds, allowing them to become quite tough and incredibly durable at will for defensive purposes or offensive purposes, or even soft and cushioining for support and occasionally for defensive purposes. *'Generation': Miku can freely generate clouds from any part of her body on the slightest of whims, up to and including her hair, nails, and even her mouth at will. These clouds can become quite tougg and incredibly durable for defensive pirposes or soft and cushioning also for support and defensive purposes. By combining cloud types, Miku is capable of defending against some of the most powerful of attacks. Miku can also stick and manipulate clouds underneath her at any time, stopping her from falling and allowing her to hover upside down, as well as give her a surface to move on or in any position, drastically enhancing her mobility and agility. Miku can also clad her limbs in her clouds and cause them to become or take on said toughness, granting her tremendous striking power and the ability to mimic superhman strength by causing the clouds on her hand to resist the mass or force of whatever is above her, push against and sometimes send it flying. By manipulating these clouds under her, Miku also demonstrates the ability to freely fly, a power considered to be far advantageous as a student in comparison to any power shown by her other prospective students. *'Manipulation (Soon):' *'Shifting (Later):' *'Personal Flair (Cloud Tiger):'